


Yank It, Baby!

by Niektete (therealfroggy)



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/Niektete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD dances his day off the mark to some Oingo Boingo, the Janitor dislikes, and Doctor Cox is his usual self. Until he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yank It, Baby!

_I work so haaard tryin' to make a few bucks  
I pass the hours in a dreaaaam  
The sweat keeps rolling off the tip of my nose  
there's only one thing, one thing, one thing keeps me on my feet_

“Wild sex! in the working class!”

I love this song. I just can't stop my legs from twitching as I walk down the corridors of Sacred Heart hospital; I gotta dance!

“Eleanor, for the love of God, stop skipping and get in here!”

Oh, great. Doctor Cox is in a foul mood today. I just need a little more Oingo...

No such luck. Cox snatches the headset off me and throws it over his shoulders. As if in slow motion, I jump after it, desperately trying to catch it before it hits the floor.

No such luck, either. Not only does the headset fall faster than I do, but it lands with a sad splash in Janitor's mop bucket. And it's still attached to my mp3 player.

“Bambi.”

I look up at Janitor where he towers over me. God, he's tall. And scary.

“Does this look like a waste basket to you?”

I silently shake my head, but it's too late. The bucket is upturned, and I finally retrieve my headset and player – from the puddle of dirty water that is my mouth right now.

“Jodi, move!”

I back away from Janitor, not daring to spit the water out on his clean floors, then break into a run and follow doctor Cox. After emptying my mouth discreetly in the closest trash can, I lumber after my mentor with a sigh. Another wonderful day.

***

“Crash cart, now!”

As I watch doctor Cox shout charge and clear, desperately trying to stop the old woman from dying, I notice the little drop of sweat rolling down his forehead.

_The sweat keeps rolling off the tip of my nose..._

No! Must not think of Oingo now! Think of the fact that old mrs. Smith is dying and that doctor Cox is saving her!

Nope. No success. That drop of sweat is joined by another, rolling down his temple, and it reminds me so much of a sundae I actually want to lick it off. Imagine licking stuff off doctor Cox until I realize what, exactly, I am thinking about and physically slap myself to get the images out of my head.

Ouch, that stings.

“I know that all those hardships like acne and your period and all the boys who just won't like you, takes up a lot of your mental capacity, but for God's sake, Jenny!”

Oh, no. He's roaring at me. I've done something wrong again.

“Mrs. Smith here would have died if we hadn't done something, and what did you do? You stood and stared at me. What am I to you; some kind of daytime television replacement?”

I roll my head randomly, as is my habit when Cox starts ranting. “I admire you?” I timidly attempt, which leads to doctor Cox giving me his best sneer and heading for the door.

As he passes me, Cox grabs a handful of my hair and keeps going, literally dragging me after him.

_Yeeessss...._

Oh holy shit. Either Cox has not discovered my secret hair thing, or he's trying to make me orgasm in the hospital hallway. Because if he keeps pulling my hair like that, I am going to.

“Cox!”

My frightened moan makes him stop and release me. “It's doctor Cox to you, Peggy Sue! And what, exactly, are you bitching about? I didn't yank that hard.”

I am probably blushing, but I still face him. “I just don't like it when... people pull my hair.”

He looks at me, then smirks and lunges for my hair again. I scream and throw myself out of his reach.

“Nooo!”

My scream has probably alerted the entire hospital to the scene, but I couldn't care less as Cox grabs my hair and pulls me towards the nearest break room. His strong hands in my hair sends shivers through me and I have to vividly imagine the Todd in a banana hammock to keep myself from groaning with lust.

Okay, so I'm not really gay, but doctor Cox is pulling my hair. And he's my mentor! It's so kinky. I can't resist kinky!

“The next person who comes in here, is going to be treated to the sight of Mercedes having her hair pulled out,” Cox grins. “Now scram!”

The hallway clears. People obviously don't find it very interesting to watch me having my hair pulled out. Thank God. If I weren't wearing loose scrubs, people would see –

The door slams behind me. Cox is still pulling my hair like mad and I swear I'm about to beg him for something inappropriate.

“Don't stop!”

Oh, no! It's my Inner Slut! He's surfacing and he's taking control of my mouth! Why, why must I do this to myself?

Cox releases my hair as if burnt, and I can't help but moan. The sweet, tingling burn that accompanies his rough grip disappears slowly.

“What?”

“I mean stop, it hurts!” I quickly say, but it's too late. Cox is staring at me, and his eyes travel down until – oh, there we go, he's seen my hard-on.

“You are one sick puppy, Vicky,” he says, but he's grinning again, and not a grin like I've seen before. More evil. Less Cox.

I am about to open my mouth and argue that it's none of his business, but then Cox – being taller than me – grabs my hair again and yanks hard. I squeal.

“You like this?” he demands, tipping my head back forcibly. I am nearly beside myself with arousal by now.

“Yes,” I breathe, and when Cox drops me to my knees in front of him, I instinctively reach out for the front of his jeans. “Yes.”

Cox looks stunned, and I quickly get his jeans open and push them low enough for me to get at his underwear. When I get his cock out, he comes back to life.

“I knew you couldn't be straight,” Cox laughs, placing his hands behind his head in that infuriatingly confident way of his. “Oh, Bella, you'll never hear the end of this!”

And I know I won't, but he'll never, either; because as soon as I start jerking him off, he grabs my hair and pulls. Hard. The burn tingles over my scalp, shivers down my spine, pleasure spiralling out from where his knuckles touch my head.

I can only pant, helplessly, as Cox rips my orgasm from me along with a few hairs. So good! So, so good; my God, how can anything feel this good!

“Get on with it, or I'll post a bulletin to the entire hospital about how you came in your pants,” Cox gasps. Gasps because I'm stroking him harder by the second and it seems he likes it rough, too.

And just so he'll have one less thing to complain about, I take him into my mouth and suck. It's not that hard. I haven't done it before, but I'm pretty sure this is how girls do it. Cock (or Cox) in mouth, move head, keep teeth out of the way.

I think.

“My God, Penny; your skills at this are just so wrong!” Cox growls, and then he comes, because I can feel him shooting onto my tongue.

Salty. Bitter. Not as gross as you'd think. But I am so not swallowing my mentor's stuff!

I pull off of him, and he grips my chin between his thumb and other fingers. “Swallow it,” he demands.

I look up at him, silently shaking my head, but he grabs my hair and I swallow just so I can open my mouth and moan. God, he's good at that!

***

In exam room 16 (no one ever comes there). In his office. In the morgue when no one is there (except the stiffs) and in the staff rest rooms. Doctor Cox somehow seems to find all these places prime sex locations, and even though I'm not really gay, I just have to drop to my knees whenever he grabs my hair and pulls me into somewhere private.

God damn my hair thing. And he wonders why I use so much product!


End file.
